Tropezando conNooo él no!
by KSB Deadly Smuggler
Summary: Nobby anda caminando por la calle y tropieza con el mayor peligro de la ciudad de Ankh-Morpork ¿Saldra con vida de esta?


El cabo Nobby Nobbs de la guardia nocturna de Ankh-Morpork, caminaba despreocupado por alguna de las callejuelas de la ciudad, esperanzado de que en algún momento diera con el cuartel de la Guardia en Pseudopolis Yard.

-Esto de estar perdido, es de la más inspirador – decía Nobby cuando pateaba una piedra, que se había entrometido en su camino

-Aaaaayy! – Se quejó la piedra – te voy a patear esa cara de paella, hijo de la mala madre!

Esa voz…de todos los que podía haberse encontrado, tuvo que ser precisamente con él. Si por él fuera, hubiera preferido enfrentarse a un asesino, un ladrón, a los dos a la vez…emm…no, si por él fuera, no se habría encontrado con ninguno.

Nobby se quitó el casco con gesto marcial, y se dio la vuelta para ver la piedra que había pateado. Poco a poco, de debajo de la piedra, Nobby pudo ver como un gigantesco bulto salía a la luz. (Un gigantesco bulto que medía 15 cm). Pequeño Loco Arthur se presentó frente al cabo, blandiendo para lo que Nobby era un gigantesco cuchillo. (Teniendo en cuenta que Pequeño Loco Arthur era un gnomo, sus cuchillos median 2 cm y medio).

-Yo pago mis impuestos ¿sabes? – Decía Pequeño Loco Arthur, mientras Nobby temblaba y sonreía sardónicamente – No me gustan que me anden tirando piedras a la cabeza, ni que espanten a las ratas. – caminó unos pasitos hacia delante y Nobby lo hizo hacia atrás automáticamente.

Nobby Nobbs abrió la boca para decir algo, solo que en lugar de salir las palabras más adecuadas, eructó. Algo que el gnomo, se tomó muy mal.

-Encima me eructas, los miembros de la Guardia no tenéis vergüenza ninguna! – gritó Pequeño Loco Arthur. – Me tiras una piedra, me eructas y espantas mi caza…¡te abriré en canal hijo de mala madre con padre artrítico y descompuesto!

Pequeño Loco Arthur se lanzó contra Nobby, pero el cabo, con muchos años de práctica, se tiró sobre el gnomo escudándose sobre su casco, y atrapó al cazador de ratas bajo el yelmo. Y de eso modo, a saltitos de rana, Pequeño Loco Arthur llevó al cabo Nobbs al Cuartel de la Guardia en Pseudopolis Yard.

-¡FRED! – Gritó Nobby intentando mantenerse encima del casco - ¡FRED; AUXILIO!

El sargento Fred Colon salió al rescate, armado con un periódico enrollado y un matamoscas.

-¿A Quién tengo que zurras? – pregunto armado de lo que a primera vista parecía valentía

-Está en mi casco – respondió Nobby entre sacudida y sacudida

-¿Es un ladrón?

-No

-¿Un asesino?

-No

-¿Un asesino ladrón?

-No

-¿Entonces, que es? Nobby

-Pequeño loco… - antes de terminar la frase, el sargento Colon se metió espantado en el interior del cuartel y tranco con pestillo -…Arthur. ¡Gracias por tu ayuda Fred!

-¡De nada, Nobby!

Nobby Nobbs estaba resignado a morir entre terrible sufrimiento. Seguramente, Pequeño Loco Arthur le cortaría por los tobillos, después por las rodillas, más tarde, le arrancaría las orejas, se fumaria sus colillas y se aria un abrigo con su piel.

-¿Qué sucede Nobby? – preguntó una voz

-Oh….ohhhh…ohhhh Capitán Zanahoria, tiene que ayudarme

-Por supuesto –dijo sonriente - ¿y en qué?

-Vera capitán…estaba ayudando a una calle perdida a encontrarse, cuando a Pequeño Loco Arthur, se le cayó por accidente una piedra en la cabeza y…ahora….quiere matarme

-Déjame hablar con él Nobby

-¿Esta seguro capitán? Está bien, como quiera, pero que no me digan después en su funeral, que no se lo advertí

El cabo Nobby Nobbs se retiró de encima de su yelmo, y muy apresuradamente, salto al interior del Yard, por una ventana. El capitán Zanahoria, observo interesando el yelmo de Nobby, que había dejado de moverse.

-¿Señor Arthur? – No hubo respuesta - ¿Se ha muerto, usted?

Pasaron unos minutos, y como no salía, Zanahoria levanto el yelmo….no había nadie, salvo una nota, y un agujero donde antes había suelo. Zanahoria entro en el Yard.

-¿Y bien? – pregunto Nobby encima de una mesa

-Se ha ido – respondió Zanahoria sentándose – Pero te ha dejado esta nota. La próxima vez que lo veas, dile que o entrega el trozo de suelo que ha robado, o será arrestado por robar mobiliario de la ciudad.

Nobby agarro la nota y leyó: Ahora me he tenido que ir…pero volveré hijo de mala madre con padre artrítico y descompuesto. Nadie se ríe de Pequeño Loco Arthur ¿sabes porque? Porque estoy muy loco.


End file.
